


A Little More Than Two Beers

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Cassandra the two-beer queer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Than Two Beers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/gifts).



Panel 1:  
Cassandra, leaning drunkenly on Leliana: "Everyone insists on calling me 'Most Holy'. I have not even been ordained yet! I just want..."  
Leliana: "Mmm?"  
Panel 2:  
Cassandra pulls a surprised Leliana closer for a kiss. SMOOCH.  
Panel 3:  
Cassandra leans her head back and snores, spilling her drink on Leliana. Leliana is not impressed.

Second picture:  
Leliana, sunnily: Good morning, Most Holy  
Cassandra, embarassed: Kill me now

**Author's Note:**

> The way I see it, Leliana hit on Cassandra years ago and Cassandra gave this whole spiel about not being into women and it also generally being a bad idea.


End file.
